A transmission channel may distort high-frequency (“HF”) signals communicated through it. The distortion may be a result of frequency-dependent signal attenuation caused, for example, by skin effect or dielectric effect in the transmission channel and may vary according to one or more characteristics of the transmission channel, such as a length or an insulator material of the transmission channel. To compensate for the distortion, a transmitter transmitting signals through the transmission channel may include a pre-emphasis driver. A receiver receiving the signals through the transmission channel may include one or more equalizers.